Obsesión
by Eve Potter
Summary: Pese a que el peso de la guerra se cierne sobre Harry, en lo único que él puede pensar es en su Obsesión. SLASH


Vives obsesionado. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y tú no vas a llevarles la contraria. Hacerlo sería una locura por tu parte.

Les das la razón, asientes cuando te dicen que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma, que te mereces un respiro. Descansar. Pero sabes que no puedes, les mientes. Dices "esta noche dormiré del tirón". Pero no lo haces. No puedes.

Es tal la obsesión que sientes que muchas veces eres incapaz de distinguir la realidad de la ficción. Muchas veces te preguntas si lo que sucede a tu alrededor es lo que todo el mundo ve, o si solo es tu retorcida mente la que te muestra aquello. Tienes miedo. Miedo a volverte loco, a no distinguir nunca más lo que es real de lo que no, pero es que estás obsesionado.

Suspiras. Ojala tuvieran razón. Ojala tu obsesión fuera aquella.

Pero no la tienen. Ellos que dicen "Es tu destino, pero no puedes caer en esto. Necesitas tomarte las cosas con más calma. Relajarte".

Claro que es su destino, llevan años repitiéndotelo. Seis para ser exactos. Y cada vez está más cerca. Lástima que se equivoquen. Lástima que tu obsesión no sea llevar a cabo la misión para la que te entrenan sin descanso. Lástima que te alegres de que tu obsesión no sea alguien como Voldemort.

Tu obsesión también tiene cuerpo, también respira. Es un ser humano. El más perfecto para ti. En realidad no tienes idea cuando descubriste que lo era, pero poco te importa.

Tu obsesión tiene un cuerpo atlético, 1.82 cm. de pura gloria. Piel blanca, de palidez casi enfermiza, para ti porcelana pura. Cabellos sedosos, rubios casi albinos. Manos grandes y finas, dedos de pianista dirían algunos. Caderas estrechas, piernas delgadas pero musculadas.

Tu obsesión tiene modales exquisitos, porte aristocrático y voz delicada. Su rostro refleja todo lo que te tiene así. Sus labios son rosados, muchas veces ariados otras jugosos. Contrastes. Todo en él esta lleno de contrastes.

Tu obsesión tiene ojos color plata, fríos y duros como lo que el aparenta ser, pero también son tiernos y cálidos, como tú sabes que él en realidad es. Contrastes. Una vez más muestra lo que no es, y es lo que no muestra. Como te gustaría decirle, " no importa lo que les enseñes a los demás, no importa que te vistas con esa máscara de frialdad. Yo se como eres"

Tu obsesión viene de lejos, no las has alcanzado hace poco. Te lleva arrastrando por aquellos caminos de dolor y desesperación demasiado tiempo. Meses, años probablemente. Pero no te importa, es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

Y es curioso porque tienes la sensación de que para él no eres más que una piedra en el zapato, algo muy molesto de lo que esta deseando deshacerse, pero no vas a permitírselo. Es tuyo, no lo sabe, pero lo es.

Apoyas la cabeza contra el árbol junto al que estas sentado y suspiras. Una, dos y tres veces. No te entiendes a ti mismo, no sabes porque estas allí, a solo unos metros de él, torturándote, obsesionándote a cada segundo que pasa. Levantas una ceja y te dices "él lo merece. Draco merece la pena" Y de nuevo te dejas llevar por tus pensamientos.

Esta vez es poco tiempo el que pasas fuera del mundo real porque aunque tus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar han ido directamente a parar sobre él. Pocas veces le ves así relajado, dejando las costumbres y los modales a un lado. Eso es lo que más te gusta de él.

Cuando se libera, cuando deja de ser un Malfoy y se convierte en Draco. Contrastes. Siempre presentes en él, y por eso te tiene así enganchando a él, como una droga. Como tu única y completa obsesión.

Sentado sobre el respaldo del banco, con la camisa abierta, ríe. Ese sonido lo llena todo, es mágico, no te importa lo que le ha hecho reír, solo quieres que no termine nunca, que ese sonido te envuelva para siempre, que su sonrisa sincera no abandone jamás aquellos labios.

Está con sus amigos a quienes envidias, porque gozan de algo que tú nunca tendrás con él. Tiempo. Tiempo para conocerlo mejor, y dejarte conocer. Tiempo que compartir juntos. Tiempo para enamoraros.

Pero también les respetas, porque él lo hace. Sabes que no cualquiera se acerca a él, son pocos los afortunados que gozan de la verdadera amistad de Draco. Envidia sana que lo llaman algunos.

Les admiras también, ellos han estado allí siempre con él. Nunca les ha importado el que dirán. Siempre fieles a su amistad, a su persona. Nunca le abandonaron, ni en los peores momentos. Te sentiste feliz, porque cuando más lo necesitaba les tuvo cerca.

Draco fue tachado de mortifago, de asesino siendo apenas un niño. Con quince años le declararon culpable de pertenecer al lado oscuro, solo porque su apellido era Malfoy. Pero tú sabias que no era verdad, tanto tiempo observándolo te había valido de mucho. Draco jamás podría matar.

Aquello te volvía más loco aun. Contrastes. Todo el mundo esperaba algo de él, pero el se revelo contra todos y les demostró que no era así que era distinto. Con 15 años se enfrentó a un juicio, casi a azkaban, pero lo afrontó con entereza, nunca le viste derrumbarse, y eso te hizo obsesionarte más.

Su aspecto siempre ha sido frágil, que has tenido miedo incluso de romperlo con mirarlo tanto, pero el se empeñó en demostrarte que Contraste debía ser su segundo nombre. Salió adelante él solo se defendió y les ganó.

Nunca te has sentido más orgulloso de nadie, nunca has sentido tanto respeto por nadie como el día que le viste entrar de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa en los labios. Había ganado.

Pese a que muchos recelaron de él, tres personas le permanecieron fieles. Blaise. Theo. Y tú. Cuando todos te pedían que lo condenases, tú les diste la espalda, y le volviste la cara. "Me alegro que todo haya salido bien" Le dijiste cuando te acercaste a él en medio del estupor general de toda la escuela. Él te miró sorprendido, pero te sonrió. "Gracias, Potter"

Tuviste miedo, pensaste que se burlaría de ti. Probablemente que creyera que eras tú el que pretendía hacerlo. Contrastes. Otra vez volvió a sorprendente, él supo de tu sinceridad y te pagó con la misma moneda.

Cuantas veces te has preguntado que pasa por su cabeza, que siente, que padece. Nunca hasta en el momento en el que comenzaste a pensar aquello habías querido ser bueno en Leriglemancia. Nunca hasta ese momento pusiste tanto en empeño en tus clases con Snape. Maldita sea nunca hasta entonces habías deseado tanto algo, como para infligir un código moral al que te habías aferrado.

Lo preparaste durante semanas, casi por meses. El día que invadirías su mente, colonizarías sus recuerdos y te harías con ello. Era demasiado lo que esperabas saber con aquellos acontecimientos, tenías puestas demasiadas esperanzas como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Se te presentó un poco antes de lo que esperabas, hubieras querido practicar un poco más pero aquel fue el momento perfecto.

Último partido Griffindor - Slytherin. En realidad quisiste dejarle ganar, fingir un tirón en tu hombro, causado por el agotador entrenamiento al que te estaban sometiendo, pero siempre lo has sabido, "Draco es muy inteligente", se daría cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba, no querías llamar su atención, por lo menos no en aquel momento. Necesitabas tiempo. Estiraste la mano, y una vez más la snitch dejó de aletear en tus dedos. Te miró fijamente un par de segundos, y lo supiste. Era el momento.

No te hizo falta tu varita, tampoco pronunciar las palabras. Eres poderoso, todos lo saben. Él también.

Un instante después te afanabas en desechar recuerdos que no tenía que ver contigo, pensamientos que no te importaban, buscaste y rebuscaste en su mente. Pero nunca esperaste aquello.

Draco también era poderoso. Tanto que te tomó por sorpresa, y solo un minuto después era el quien se estaba colando en tu mente, te pilló desprevenido, no pudiste proteger nada, y todos tus pensamientos, tus momentos atesorados con verdadera dedicación quedaron expuestos ante él.

Tardaste más de dos minutos en conseguir echarlo de tu mente. Cuando lo hiciste temblabas, estabas al borde del llanto. Nunca has sido débil, nunca has tenido miedo. Pero en aquel momento estabas aterrorizado. Te había descubierto.

Draco sabía que era él quien te obsesionaba.

Ojala te hubiera insultado. Ojala se hubiera burlado de ti. Contrastes. Siempre presentes en su vida, y siempre poniendo tu mundo del revés. Cuando esperabas una gran carcajada de su parte lo que recibiste fue un rostro impasivo, y un descenso en picado hasta tocar suelo. Draco nunca te dijo nada.

Y aquello volcó tu frágil equilibrio. Lo puso todo patas arribas, si es que algo más podía estarlo en la vida del salvador del mundo mágico.

Dos semanas de completa y absoluta desesperación. Eso es lo que has conseguido después de un intento infructuoso de la invasión de la mente de Draco. Ni una palabra, ni un gesto. No has conseguido nada.

Pansy se acerca al banco y le ofrece algo, Blaise se carcajea pero los ojos de Draco brillan y se lanza como loco sobre la morena, le arrebata algo de sus manos, y sonríe antes de dar al primer mordisco, a un aterciopelado melocotón.

Nunca. Jamás. En la vida.

Podrás recuperarte de aquello.

Nunca. Jamás. En la vida.

Podrás olvidar como el jugo de la pieza de fruta que se había llevado a la boca resbalaba por la comisura del labio, y el sacaba la lengua para saborearlo.

Nunca. Jamás. En la vida.

Podrás olvidar como sus ojos se posaron en lo tuyos, mientras daba el siguiente mordisco, abriendo la boca despacio, hincando los dientes sobre el jugoso melocotón. Nunca. Jamás. En la vida.

Podrás olvidar como sus ojos se cerraron, como sus labios degustaron la fruta, y su rostro dibujo la mueca de satisfacción más excitante que has visto en tu vida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos te volvió a mirar un segundo, lo justo para hacer que toda la sangre de tu cuerpo se concentrara en un solo punto. Ardía. Quemaba. Cuanto más le mirabas, cuanto más deseabas ser ese melocotón, más lo hacía.

Les dijo algo a sus amigos, que al poco tiempo abandonaron el banco y le dejaron solo. Le viste mirar hacia el horizonte, disfrutando del resto de la fruta. Mientras dejaste vagar tu imaginación por lugares y momentos recónditos. Tan sumergido estabas en tus pensamientos, que no le viste llegar.

- ¿Te gusta la fruta, Potter?

- ... - parpadeaste al volver a la realidad.

- Adoro la fruta, dicen que tengo una malsana relación con ella. Soy adicto a algunas piezas. Los melocotones son mis favoritos. Me vuelven loco.

-... - querías hablar, pero tus labios seguían unidos, no pudiste despegarlos.

- ¿que te vuelve loco, Potter?

- Tú

- Vaya, ¿tan mal te caigo? - elevaste la cabeza y te encontraste con aquel cuerpo perfecto, aquella sonrisa de medio lado, y su seductora ceja encarnada.

- Ojala lo hicieras.

- Potter, te explicas como un libr...

No le diste tiempo a reaccionar. En realidad ni siquiera te diste tiempo a ti mismo. Cuando caíste en la cuenta, ya te habías abalanzado sobre él, y estabas degustando el mejor de los besos que has dado nunca.

Dulce. A Melocotón. Así sabía Draco. El melocotón era ahora tu fruta favorita, la acabas de unir a la lista de cosas que obsesionaban a Harry Potter. "Draco Malfoy. Los melocotones". Corta pero concisa, era una buena lista.

Posaste la mano en su nuca y lo pegaste más a ti, querías que tu lengua llegara lo más lejos posible, que alcanzara a profanar toda su boca. ¡Dios! Como deseabas que tu lengua hubiera sido la primera en entrar allí.

Respiraba por la nariz, el aire golpeaba sobre tu labio superior y contrariamente a lo que pensabas no era una respiración agitada. Era calmada, como si estuviera disfrutando de aquello. Abriste los ojos, y te recorrió un escalofrío.

Lo disfrutaba. Aquel beso le gustaba. Su cuerpo que temblaba ligeramente bajo tus manos, y sus ojos cerrados te dieron la razón.

Separaste tu boca de la suya apenas unos milímetros, lo gusto para tomar aire, mientras vuestros alientos se mezclaban. De nuevo toda tu sangre se reveló contra ti, de nuevo volviste a sentir duro. ¿Como no hacerlo? Aquello estaba siendo único.

Fue él quien lo hizo esta vez, él tomo la iniciativa. _**Su fiero beso permanecerá en tus labios, posesivo y fiel**_. Te pareció una locura, la forma en la que se entregaba a ti, no pensaste jamás que él te entregaría un beso así, ¡que demonios! Jamás pensaste que te besaría, que su lengua se introduciría así en tu boca, que jugaría con la tuya de esa manera. Sentiste flaquear tus piernas y de nuevo tuviste que separarte de él, para tomar aire. Te estaba robando el alma.

Os mirasteis a los ojos un segundo antes de que tú cogieras su mano y lo arrastraras hacia el castillo. Le llevaste por los pasillos corriendo, ante las miradas atónitas de muchos de tus compañeros. A la mierda con ellos, tu mano estaba entrelazada con la suya, ya podían morirse todos de la impresión que poco te importaba. Aquello merecía la pena.

Una de las noches que Draco invadía tus sueños, decidiste que por aquella noche era demasiada tortura y bajaste de tu cuarto bajo la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre, dispuesto a merodeador como bueno hijo de James Potter. Al principio pensaste que pocos genes tenías de él, porque el resultado fue pésimo. Tras dos horas lo único digno de mención que habías hecho había sido dar esquinazo a la Sra. Norris.

Te apoyaste derrotado contra una pared, y fuiste a dar con todos tus huesos al suelo. El muro de piedra desapareció ante el contacto y tú apareciste en una habitación en la que nunca antes habías estado.

Te llamó la atención la decoración. Todas las paredes estaban recubiertas por paneles de madera, y la chimenea era lo único de piedra que había en lugar. El suelo era césped. ¿Podía ser aquello más surrealista? Sí.

Del techo colgaban estrellas que parecían sujetas por hilos de magia, que brillaban. Del bolsillo de atrás de tu pantalón sacaste el mapa merodeador. WONDERFUL ROOM. Allí era donde te encontrabas. Soltaste una carcajada, cuando te diste cuenta de que en una de las paredes había una pequeña puerta, diminuta. "Solo falta Alicia" pensaste. De la nada comenzaron a salir sonidos de relojes. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Sorprendido abriste mucho los ojos, y al instante dejaron de sonar los relojes. Debías hablar con Sirius.

Cuando lo hiciste te contó la historia de la habitación. Una mini sala de menesteres que el mismo había hechizado. Sirius se sentía a menudo agobiado, falto de espacio, por lo que decidió buscar un lugar para él solo.

Hacia solo unas semanas que Remus le había regalado una primera edición de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y tanto disfrutó de aquel cuento infantil, que mientras hechizaba el lugar su mente le traicionó y le proporcionó aquel cuarto, demasiado similar a la casa del conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Empujaste a Draco contra la pared, que se desvaneció y le dejo en medio la de la extraña habitación. Sorprendido el rubio observó con detenimiento el lugar. Iba a decir algo cuando lo arrinconaste contra la pared.

Las manos sobre su cabeza aprisionadas con fuerza. Las piernas separadas con violencia por una de tus rodillas. Y su cuello devorado por tu boca.

Chupas. Lames. Sorbes. Muerdes. Chupas. Lames. Sorbes. Muerdes.

No puedes hacer nada más esta poseído por tu obsesión, quieres, debes, probar todo de él. Devorarlo para no perderlo nunca.

Jadea contra tu oído. Está excitado, casi tan duro como tú. Rompes la camisa y deslizas tus labios por su pecho. Lo marcas, con un mordisco sobre uno de sus pezones, pequeño pero doloroso.

Gime de dolor. No te importa. Sientes que por una vez en tu vida solo puedes pensar en ti. Si lo haces, si solo piensas en ti sabes que tienes que seguir besándolo, que tienes que soltar una de las manos que mantiene las suyas sobre su cabeza y descenderla hasta su pantalón.

Con inusitada rapidez se lo abres, deslizando tus finos dedos por encima de la ropa interior. Su cuerpo se contrae y se arquea contra ti. Tu obsesión se apodera de ti por completo. Así que no sabes muy bien como lo has hecho pero terminas de desnudarlo, solo la camisa medio rota sobre su cuerpo, y la vista se te nubla.

Tanto que no ves comos sus manos han sido liberadas. Tanto que casi no te das cuentas de la facilidad con la que han desbotonado tu pantalón y como en el proceso de bajarlo se han llevado por delante el bóxer.

Erecta, y apunto de explotar. Se acerca a ti y os frotáis desesperados. Al principio fue el quien marcó el ritmo, ahora has vuelto a hacerte con el control. Y solo aumentas el ritmo porque te vuelve loco oírle jadear.

- Dios... Potter... Dios... sí... así... - una de sus piernas se enrosca en tu cadera y te pega más a él - sigue... dios... Potter... así... dios...

- Ahmm - no eres capaz a hilar ni medio monosílabo coherente. Llevas demasiado esperando aquello.

Tanto que tienes que hacerlo. Terminar con aquello, porque vas a volverte loco. Tus manos se ciernen sobre su trasero, y ayudado por su impulso consigues subirlo a tus caderas, tu miembro se oprime contra sus nalgas, y es él quien con alguna que otra dificultad lo posiciona sobre su entrada. "Lubrico". Murmura en tu oído, y sientes tu polla pringosa de una sustancia fría y viscosa, doblas un poco las rodillas, y te alzas de repente para clavarte en él.

- AHMMM - gritas cuando toda tu polla se encuentra rodeada de su carne, apretada y caliente.

- Potter... follame - te dice al oído - duro, rápido... ahora... ya... - gime completamente desperado.

Y todo pensamiento coherente abandona tu mente. Solo obedeces, como dominado por el mayor de los Imperius. Y le follas. Vaya que si lo haces. Te clavas, una y otra vez en su interior, golpeando su espalda contra los paneles de maderas, haciéndole gritar de placer y dolor, haciendo arquear la espalda hasta límites insospechados, haciéndole estrechar el abrazo al que sus piernas te someten.

- Dios... Potter... me gusta... dios... si... que bien - te muerde la oreja, y ya no puedes controlarte más.

- Draco... Draco... Draco - repites una y otra vez, mientras embistes más rápido, más duro, más fuerte.

Su miembro se refriega contra tu camisa y su vientre, tanto que no tarda en correrse entre ambos, impregnando toda tu ropa de su esencia. Por un momento deseas lamer todo aquello, pero abandonas el pensamiento cuando la carne de Draco se contrae entorno a ti y todo se vuelve borroso.

- DRACO - gritas.

- ¿que coño te pasa Potter?

Abres los ojos y no puedes creértelo.

Draco sigue sentado en el banco del patio de la escuela y te mira asombrado, sus amigos directamente te miran como si estuvieras loco.

Tú sigues sentado bajo aquel árbol. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, una vez más te has vuelto a ver envuelto por la ficción, y no has sabido discernir entre ella y la realidad.

Tu cuerpo tampoco, la enorme mancha que cubre tus pantalones lo demuestra.


End file.
